The One Who Truly Owns His Heart
by poller366
Summary: Set in Episode 2x15. Mike's thoughts as Brittany, Santana and Ms. Holliday sing Lanslide.ONESHOT.


Author's Notes: This is my first story! Please forgive me if I have any errors or whatever it is you guys find wrong in my story. This is some sort of drabble when Mike was watching the three girls sing Landslide and how he felt during the number. Got the idea from a dream of mine xD Please review guys! Any type of review will be alright may it be a bad one or a good one :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. If I did, Tartie, Puckleberry and Bike would've happened since the start of the 2nd season xD

* * *

><p>In the New Directions choir room, the club members sat quietly while they waited for Brittany, Santana and Ms. Holiday's number. The tense atmosphere in the room was a sign that this number was going to be emotional and most probably dramatic but not in the Rachel-Berry-storm-out way. Santana was very quiet and looked quite nervous while Brittany and Ms. Holiday seemed somewhat distraught. Everyone patiently waited till the three ladies were ready. Some tried to break the tension and the awkwardness with small talk and some chose to keep to themselves.<p>

Mike Chang in particular, was one of those who chose not to speak for a while. After all, when he just joined glee club he rarely spoke a word or conversed with the other members not even with Matt. His conversations with Brittany were an exception of course. They _**were**_ best friends after all, at least until she met Santana. They still are best friends but they don't really show it anymore.

His thoughts were interrupted when the band started playing. He kept his eyes on Brittany the whole time. Eventually, he entered his own world and pondered how he fell for Brittany Susan Pierce.

_**Flashback**_

"Mike and Brittany sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" 5 year old Noah Puckerman relentlessly teased Mike and Brittany for sharing crayons and apparently sitting too close together.

"_Stop it Puckerman or you're gonna make her cry! You're just jealous because she won't share crayons with you even if you ask her to." _Then he stuck his tongue out at Puck causing the ever so quiet Brittany to giggle.

Brittany just moved to Lima so she didn't really know anyone, then she met Mike. They became best friends since Mike found her sulking in one corner without the other kids noticing her. He found her crying near the dumpster once Mrs. Creighton let them go to the playground. He knew it was Puck's fault.

"_Oh, there you are Britt! I was really worried cause I couldn't find you!"_

"_Don't mind me Mikey, I think you'd like it better if you played with the other kids thank if you played with me. At least Puck won't tease you." _ She sniffled a little at the thought of her one and only friend playing with other kids and not with her.

"_Aww Britt, don't be that way. Puck's just mean because he's jealous that I always get to spend time with you. Tell you what, I'll give you my spiderman watch if you come play with me!" _This got her attention so when he held his hand out, Brittany quickly grabbed it and practically dragged him to the swings.

_**It's not fair… she's my best friend too**_

Near the end of middle school, Brittany met Santana. At first, nothing changed at all. They still watched movies at each other's places every Friday night. They'd still call each other every night despite being together the whole day in school. Mike felt as if his life was perfect, he had good grades, he was on the junior football and baseball team, his family was doing well, and he had a best friend who he loved so dearly that he was starting to realize he was falling for her. But then, he got to thinking.

"_**things don't always go the right way in the end, and right now I feel as if everything in my life is doing the complete opposite which means that something's got to give and I might just lose it. I don't want to be too paranoid but I'll take care of what I have now."**_

That summer, everything changed. Brittany rarely called, she rarely came over and when he saw her in the mall last week, he was positive that she ignored him. She hung out with Santana more often that people started speculating about the two of them having something more than a regular friendship. They would still see each other but it was starting to feel like he was competing against Santana for Brittany.

It was during the summer before 10th grade when Mike was sure he was in love with her. It was his first party. The football team actually won a game and he was invited by the seniors. He held his cup full of punch ,that someone sure as hell spiked, in his left hand while he checked the time on his phone with his right hand. Feeling a bit parched, he took a generous swig from his cup and when he set his cup on the table he saw her. At first he thought the punch was spiked with something a bit too strong but he was wrong. She looked different. She was curvier, taller, prettier, as if getting even prettier-no, becoming more beautiful was possible, but she was still _**his **_Brittany. Despite poor lighting, he could tell from afar that she was tipsy, judging from the blush on her cheeks. She was sitting on the couch quietly watching the others dance, she wasn't a party animal like the others said at all.

"_Hey Britt."_

"Hey. Oh..._ oh my goodness. Mike!" Her eyes widened in surprise as she stood up _wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him like she hadn't seen him in ages. He, in turn, wrapped his arms around her waist and closed the space in between their bodies. When they pulled away, they obviously missed each other's warmth during the embrace.

"_What are you doing here? I thought only senior football players were here?"_

"_Nah. Puck, Matt and I were invited too. Britt, god, I haven't seen you for a while. I miss you." _ Her face fell and he could tell she felt guilty.

" _I know Mikey, I know. I just- I can't really explain why I don't go to your place as much as I'd w-used to."_

Her mood shifted from happy to guilty in an instant, when Mike noticed this, he asked her if she wanted to take a walk outside to catch up a bit. She turned out to be way tipsier than she looked.

"_Woah Britt, need a little help there?" he chuckled as he slung her arm over his shoulder and held her by the waist. _

"_One too many drinks I guess?" they hadn't seen each other in awhile but it was as if they never left each other's side._

They found a set of swings near the house and he asked her if she remembered the day he gave her his spiderman watch.

"_Are you kidding me? Of course I remember!" she laughed. "If it wasn't for you I might've never been, " _she pointed to herself _"y'know Brittany." She chuckled._

"_You know you were the only person I trusted that watch with cause I knew that you would be my best friend forever once you'd start talking to me." He said while laughing._

They reminisced about everything that night and when he brought her home, he kissed her. She was his first kiss and he knew it would be the most special kiss he would ever have because it was with her. The rumors about her and Santana didn't matter at all. he knew he'd have to compete with Santana for Britt's attention but at that moment, he felt as if he was already the winner.

_**End Flashback**_

_**I know I'm with Tina now and I love her really, I just don't think I'm IN LOVE with her. Brittany's just different. I never did figure out what it was she had that the other's didn't. She's not like the others, in a good way. She's always been there for me and she knows me better than I know myself. She's always the first one I hug after a successful dance number or any type of performance and she's the first I talk to whenever I have problems. She's my best friend, and I wish we were more than just best friends..It's not fair, Santana's cheating. How am I supposed to make her notice me now? How am I supposed to make her notice that I love her too? **_

As the song ends, Mike notices that Santana's crying. Once Brittany and Santana's gazes lock, he knows that Santana's won. Probably for good this time. But for a split second his eyes lock with Britt's too. And he knows, he may still have a chance to fight for her.

_**Huh, I guess I figured it out. **_

_**She does have one thing, and she's the only one who has it.**_

My heart.


End file.
